Ammunition
Throughout World War 3, the Dimensional War, the Mineral War, the Militant War and the Equestrian Civil War, new types of ammunition were invented and produced to give each faction the edge over their enemies. These ammo types range from conventional bullets to technology far beyond what would be possible had the aliens never arrived. Energy weapons are nearly ineffective against Energy Shields, while solid projectiles and Magic-based weapons can pierce them. These are listed in the order of invention. Bullets Basic, very common bullets have high stopping power and much variation in launchers for said ammunition. Bullet weapons tend to be high-power or high-speed, and may have tracking capabilities (such as a vehicular missile lock-on) and Exodus's "SmartTech." Laser (Prototype) Chunky and highly volatile blueprint weapons, these weapons aren't small enough to be hand-used, thus restricting them to vehicular mounts or turret emplacements. This technology -pioneered by the German army in WW3- is now outdated. Reaper A form of enhanced bullets, packing a lot more of a punch at the cost of limited range due to the extra housing. These rounds also produce a larger recoil, making it difficult for non-enhanced organics to properly operate them. Digital Pulse A form of non-combat ammo, producing a strong digital surge in a directed area. These rounds are usually utilised by units in training, as to lower the risk of harm to the trainees. Does no damage whatsoever. Toxin Bullets laced with a deadly neurotoxin designed to cause lingering pain and possible lethal damage after the initial impact. Robotic enemies cannot be poisoned, making these lower-damage rounds useless against them. Virus Utilising a digital virus, these low-velocity rounds upload a debilitating bug to whatever computer systems it hits. However, organic units are not affected by the bug. Laser Moderate-power, high-velocity energy beams designed to be used by infantry of all types and certain vehicles. Made possible by Elerium, and pioneered by the Midnight. Plasma The basic weapons of the aliens, the XCOM Project perfected this technology and provided a means to adapt it for nearly any cause. These high-power, low-velocity bolt-throwers are especially effective against slow or stationary targets, but high-speed targets can easily avoid their shots. Fusion The most deadly cannons known to all, the aliens had little to do with their perfection. These high-velocity, very-high-power cannons may only be mounted on turret placements or large vehicles (like a Flagship). The extremely long range of these weapons make them excellent "sniper" weapons during naval battles, and are even effective in dogfights. However, they take a lot of power to function. Elerium Based on the alien super-fuel, these beam weapons do electromagnetic damage to computer systems, completely disabling them without physically damaging them. However once the beam hits flesh, the flesh sizzles quickly and painfully, as if the target was covered in molten metal. Particle A form of heavier plasma weaponry, these beam-based weapons do a lot more damage than their lighter counterparts but their large housing requires vehicular mounting or emplacements. The beams require a moderate charge before firing, and do massive damage to metal targets. Railgun High-velocity magnetic slug-thrower, these instant-fire heavy weapons can pierce shields with ease and rip through tough ship hulls. However, the Railgun is unique in needing both energy and physical ammo to fire, while all other ammo types need only one. Magnetic Originally designed by the aliens after they took over Earth, the Magnetic technology was adopted by ENDURE and given to EXCEL, becoming a staple of their weaponry. Once samples were returned to Midnight scientists, the Midnight mass-produced these weapons for their policing forces and special units. Does high damage to inorganic materials. Microwave Dangerous beams of microwave energy designed to "cook" the target from the inside. Causes massive damage to organics, but mechanical targets are immune and the beam takes a while to charge, as well as cool down. Gravity Crude-but-effective weaponry pioneered by Stalliongrad's Shock Troopers, Gravity weapons let loose a strong gravitational pulse from the source that can blast targets away or cause implosions in armoured units. Also usable in blast-based weaponry. Magic By using Magic to intensify the stopping power of bullets by a substantial amount, these bullets may also have unpredictable side-effects such as electrocution or necromantic mind control. These types of weapon are unusual in the way that they cannot be mounted as heavy weapons, due to the destabilisation that happens within their chambers. DarkTech Deadly and unethical weapon technology derived from Dark Magic, these dangerous beams completely atomise flesh but do nothing to inorganic substances. The beams can pass through materials like metal completely unaffected, but stop completely upon contacting substances like rock. This weapon has resulted in the horrifying "DarkNuke" which was launched only once. Its results were enough to traumatise the ones who agreed to launch it. Used only by the Midnight. SunTech Polar opposite of DarkTech made from the purest of Magic energy. Will instantly destroy Vampires, Changelings, Werewolves and Ethereally-enhanced people, will set organic matter on fire, and it can melt plastic. However it does no damage to metal (unless highly concentrated, like the versions used in ship cannons). Used only by the Solar Democracy. Ununpentium Derived from the ethereal substance 115, this menacing electrical pulse is very conductive and fries electronics, as well as possibly disintegrating fleshy targets. Mechanical units are completely fried beyond repair, and their power cores may explode to cause another separate burst of the energy which can spread all over again.